


Forgotten Sails

by ShewasXena



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Captain Flint finds a new name, and a new way of life…A short fic on what happens after Flint is left at the Savannah plantation.





	Forgotten Sails

The arrival of a pirate had not gone unnoticed by the members of the isolated work colony.The name Captain Flint was something to be feared even in isolation.

“There he goes,” they would say, “There goes Captain Flint.”

It was expected that the captain would be a savage. But this was not so. The captain who had battled with Spain for the famous Urca gold, who had faced England on the beaches of Nassau, who, it was rumoured, drank the blood of the innocent; was a quiet, modest man who spent most of his free time reading in the home he shared with his companion Thomas.

It was perplexing to most.

The man known as Flint would introduce himself as James. Despite his gruff exterior he was found to be quite agreeable, and an excellent conversationalist.

Rarely would he be seen without the company of Thomas Hamilton. The two were inseparable. They could be found on most evenings on the porch of their small home either reading to each other or  reading separately. Some nights Thomas would play his violin for the neighbors, though mostly the performances were reserved for James, it was noted.

No one questioned their relationship. This was not the place where it needed questioning. No, those on the secluded Savannah plantation were content to leave the men to their happiness. They had carved out a small corner of the world for themselves, a prize that, while hard-won, was theirs all the same.

As time passed the dreaded Captain Flint seemed to fade away. All that remained was a man called James who seemed, for all the world, happier that Flint was forgotten.


End file.
